I'm With You
by Sadak0
Summary: Again, you know who I like to couple, and you know who I don't like. Put that all together, add a song and walla! A songfic ^^


What is this; upload stories on the Zoids section day? I dunno. ^^ I have to forewarn you people, this is yet another story with absolutely no plot. I just wanted to write it. I wanted to show evil Raven is and how Kala is such a. yeah. There is a bit of lemon. Not very detailed, it's what you see on James Bond. and I hate watching those parts. It's a lot easier to write, even though I didn't WANT to write that part. but I had to in order to show how eeevil he is. Well, not that evil X_X. Once again I dun own Zoids.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
In his house, a young man held his phone and dialed the numbers. His poignant violet eyes dashed around the room, waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. He brushed his shoulder-past ashen hair out of face, smirking as a young woman answered. On the other end, this woman had short sapphire hair and jade eyes. She had a red dot on her forehead, in contrast to the man's mark on his right cheek, which was a red seven-like shape with a red dot next to it. The woman smiled as the man spoke.  
  
"Hey, Reise," he cooed, his voice sounding soft and seductive.  
  
Reise giggled, "Hello, Raven. may I ask the occasion that you are calling?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you. if you'll meet me by the Ai Bridge at eight. ON the bridge, make that. I want to take you out to dinner." Raven asked, smirking even wider.  
  
"Really? You mean that, Raven?" she inquired. This was extremely unlike Raven, although she was excited.  
  
"You know it, babe," he purred.  
  
"Oh, Raven. that sounds wonderful! At eight, then?" she giggled happily.  
  
"Yup. See you then, baby."  
  
Reise nodded. "Bye!" She hung up the phone and looked at the clock, which read 7:23. She gasped and started getting ready, grabbing new clothes, makeup and making her self look presentable.  
  
Meanwhile, Raven hung up the phone, stood there for five seconds, and burst into evil laughter. Another young woman came up by his side, wrapping her arm around him. She had ebony eyes, and her hair was short, spiky and black as well. She moved to the front of Raven and pulled him close, kissing him softly. Raven smirked, wrapping his arms around her. He looked into her eyes lovingly.  
  
"So, did she buy it?" the young woman asked, stroking Raven's face lightly.  
  
Raven nodded, grabbing her hand with his own and kissing it. "Gullible little sucker, ain't she?" he laughed. He looked back at the woman again. "God. you are so damn beautiful, Kala." he purred.  
  
Kala giggled. "Oh, Raven, you flatter me so."  
  
"I can do more than that," he growled, tickling under her chin with his finger.  
  
Kala laughed, and pulled him even closer.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reise, who was now wearing makeup and looking quite fancy, grabbed her fur coat and slipped it on. It was extremely cold and rainy outside. As she looked out the door, she looked back at the clock. It read 7:53. She smiled, and a blue metallic dinosaur with a long neck, known on the Planet Zi as an "organoid", walked up to her.  
  
"Will you take me, Specula?" she asked the organoid. Specula nodded, opening its chest compartment and wrapping Reise up in its cords, closing the chest compartment, and flying off. Inside the organoid, the blue-haired woman's excitement shown and she twirled the cords in her finger.  
  
Raven pushed Kala onto his bed playfully, smirking. His room was light dimly, and the bed was a canopy bed, it had a white canopy and violet sheets. Kala looked up at Raven, grinning. She laid down and Raven climbed onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her. He kissed her neck, running his hands down her sides. She looked up at the ceiling, laughing as his actions got more and more heated.  
  
As Specula landed at the Ai Bridge, Reise put her coat's hood up and stood at the bridge's railing, signaling for Specula to leave. Specula nodded and flew off in a flash of blue light. The rain got harder and harder, and eventually slowed down. She removed her hood, searching for Raven. Reise looked at her watch. It read 8:15. She shivered; her coat was getting heavy and wet.  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening, but there's no sound  
  
Raven kissed Kala deeply, pushing himself against her body. Kala squirmed in emotion, running a hand down his back. Raven pulled away for moment.  
  
"God, Raven, Reise is such an idiot." she said, trailing a finger down his bare chest.  
  
"I know. but let's not think about her. let's think about us." Raven purred.  
  
Kala nodded and kissed him passionately.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Reise let the rain slide down her face, looking around. Nobody was outside at this time. but she had to wait for Raven. She couldn't help wondering why it was taking him so long. She shrugged, shivering again from the cold. The rain seemed like ice against her face, seemingly cutting her skin. She shook her head and wiped away the blue hair that stuck to her face. She tried not to cry, keeping hope that Raven would still show up.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Kala shivered from the cold as she was torn of her clothes. Raven, in response, covered her cold body with his warm one, kissing her over and over.  
  
"God dammit, Raven. why do you have do be so damn good?" she moaned.  
  
"Baby, it comes with experience," he laughed. Kala laughed as well, and Raven kissed her again. "I suppose you're thinking the same thing I am?"  
  
"You know it, Ai," Kala giggled, blushing.  
  
Raven smirked.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Reise let tears flow down her face, but they couldn't be seen. The rain rushed next to her tears, and she felt extremely cold and lonely. It was 8:45, and Raven still hadn't shown up. As she turned around, she looked for someone else, but didn't find a face. Nobody was there, and Specula wasn't due to come for another hour. and there was no way it would ever hear Reise from the distance they were apart. Reise wondered what Raven was doing. She wondered if it was a set up, and that he had done it on purpose. Nothing was making sense to her. Reise cried even more as the rain got a bit harder.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah!  
  
Raven was on top of Kala, both of them without clothing. His face was nearly touching hers, and he was smiling. Kala was smiling as well, putting a hand to his face. Raven grinned, putting his hand on top of it.  
  
"Are you ready, Aijin?" he asked her.  
  
"I was born ready."  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Reise's sobs got even louder, but she looked up at the sound of footsteps running across the bridge. Thunder clapped in the distance, but she didn't care. Her ears were focused on those footsteps. She looked up. Running across the bridge was a young man, around her age. He had spiky black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and his black eyes were shut tightly due to the rain. He had a lopsided red rectangle on his left- lower cheek, and his arms were shielding him from the rain. Reise smiled.  
  
"Van." she called out softly. The man stopped, hearing his name. He looked at Reise and looked confused.  
  
"Reise? What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Raven said he would go out with me and that he would take me out to dinner. and that he would meet me here. but he never showed up. and what are you doing?" she explained, crying a bit before she asked the question.  
  
"I was on Guardian Force duty when it started to rain and I was going to the shelter. it looks like you need it too. C'mon I'll take you," he smiled, holding his hand out. Reise took it and smiled, blushing.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Raven was breathing heavily, sweaty. Kala was no different, and those sounds were the only ones that filled the room. Raven wiped the sweat off his forehead and Kala's, kissing her gently.  
  
"Aishiteru." he whispered.  
  
They were both tired and went under the covers, snuggling up to each other. They were warm and happy in each other's arms, and eventually fell asleep, thunder rolling in the background.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I. I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Van led Reise into a small house, it was brick and a warm fire was burning inside. Reise smiled at Van, feeling affection for him in her heart for a quick moment. Inside the house, a young lady sat on a couch. She had long, bright blonde hair. She had ruby eyes that glistened when she saw Van.  
  
"Van!" she cried happily. She ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Hey, Fiona," he responded happily. Reise was crushed, her heart breaking into one thousand pieces. She ran over the couch and threw herself onto it, bawling.  
  
"Why me?" she howled. "Why me!?"  
  
Van looked at Reise strangely. Fiona walked over to her fellow Ancient Zoidian, sitting on the couch. The blonde listened to Reise sob quietly for a few moments and then broke the silence.  
  
"Are you okay? Is something the matter?" she asked with concern.  
  
"No, everything's just peachy." Reise whimpered.  
  
Van walked up to Fiona. "Raven tricked her," he said simply, putting his hand on Fiona's shoulder.  
  
Fiona nodded, knowing there was something more to the reason she was crying, but decided to leave it at that. The blue-haired Zoidian shouldn't have to go through torment trying to explain it.  
  
Reise cried until the end of the night.  
  
I'm with you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
Aw, that was so sweet it was crappy! Sorry for all that crap with the song not fitting in. I forgot, I dun own that either, hehe ^^. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. *cough yeah right cough* ^^;; 


End file.
